


正在进行时-乳制品首席研究员

by prm4323



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	正在进行时-乳制品首席研究员

正在进行时-乳制品首席研究员

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)  


#  [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)

天将降

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/prm4323)
  * [归档](https://prm4323.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://prm4323.lofter.com/rss)

[24](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e37e520)

[03](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e37e520)

##  [正在进行时](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e37e520)

速打生贺。(超时了dbq

To照亮世界的俊俊

Wish you all the best！

本文为多个平行时空的小故事。

多设定。私心和Ooc

勿上升

以下正文

\---------------------------------

他们陷入了平行时空下的无限循环。

  


无论键入何种条件句都会启发这个循环，且输出的结果总是相遇。  


  


不重合，不相交，偶发事件的相似性，会令不同多维宇宙中的个体相互感知对方的存在。但这最终仍旧佐证了以上结论。

当我们以时间为坐标系，设他们中的一个是323，另一个是423。

当我们以空间为坐标系，设他们中的一个是黄仁俊，另一个是李帝努。

  


**西历** **2019** ** NCT DREAM**

**   
**

“仁俊呐，谢谢你来韩国出道。我们很好地遇见了呢。”

“Jeno以前真的很冷漠...也不对视，所以那个时候，觉得和他此生不会再见了。”

故事的开始，不是小黄花在飘，就是很励志追梦。

  


追星少年黄仁俊励志要成为一名歌手。于是他漂洋过海到南韩最大造星公司sm出道了。出道后有过一个在任时长最长的舍友。

  


李帝努在boy video的采访里说自己对不认识的人会不自觉有警惕性，所以看起来比较冷漠。

像猫一样，黄仁俊补充。猫科动物既危险又有致命吸引力。

  


但后期黄仁俊对李帝努的描述，更多是，金毛。犬类忠实可靠，听话粘人。

少年人善说谎。但爱意与咳嗽都是掩盖不住的。

  


密室逃脱时遇到僵尸，黄仁俊下意识就往李帝努怀里扑。即使是重置选择，他也很好地被李帝努包在怀里。好像有这个人在，就不是很怕了。看恐怖电影的one pick。

  


直播时会注意对方的一举一动，盯着眼看，然后盯着嘴唇看。情人看对象会忍不住看嘴唇的，想亲。

  


关于犬系的日常还有——

  


会在机场等你系鞋带。

  


会在电梯口按照开门键等你来。

  


会在人潮拥挤的机场摆渡车上若无旁人地靠在你肩膀，在“近一点就可以亲上去”的距离里嬉笑，看你脸红红。  


  


会在你生日的时候最认真地布置生日趴。想要把所有的便利贴都写上情话。

生日礼物送手机壳送充电宝送iPad壳，老土又老套，希望你每天每时都想我多一点。

  


还有那些在镜头背后不被记录的无数个日夜，是没有出口的缱绻。

  


**三年二班 生日书**

**   
**

黄仁俊今天跟李帝努生闷气了。早上提早半小时出门就是为了避开他。

  


没有为什么，没来由地憋了一口气很烦。

  


昨天校花向李帝努告白，把李帝努的生日书打印出来，告诉他自己生日跟李帝努很配。结果李帝努把校花给的4月23日的生日书带给黄仁俊看了，“俊俊，你看这个生日书上面说的我的性格特点好准啊。”

  


黄仁俊强忍着翻白眼的冲动还是看了一眼生日书，“嗯，说得很准，你差不多就是这个样的吧。”

  


“哈哈哈，是吧！快搜搜，看看你的准不准！”

  


“......搜个屁啦！我要刷题，你边儿去。”

  


“来，我帮你搜！看看说的啥......他那种对越困难的事情，越喜欢挑战的性格，往往使他对高不可攀以及享有盛名的异性越感兴趣，而视为是征服的目标。今天出生的寿星，因为拥有旺盛的精力，所以在追求异性的过程中很少失败。对这个日子出生的人来讲，「挑战」是一件令他们感到非常快乐而不可抗拒的乐趣，对方大都会受他的热情而感动，这使得他更容易「征服」他的目标......好准啊俊...”

  


“...你闭嘴！你答应校花去吧。”后半句的嘟囔只有他自己听到了。

  


从昨晚特地撇下李帝努回家到今早，其实他自己也没有那么气了。搞不准自己为什么会有那么强烈的情绪波动，对一起长大的好朋友占有欲这么强烈是正常的吗？

  


李帝努正愁自己激将法不成，反而惹得对方生气又不理他。到班上看到黄仁俊恹恹地趴着往向窗外。

  


他蹲趴在黄仁俊的桌边，把昨晚打好的两张生日书轻轻塞到黄仁俊趴着的肩肘下。黄仁俊看到塞进来的纸张也不动，他倒是要看李帝努这个大猪蹄子想搞什么名堂。

  


当他看到荧光笔墨在两张纸【适合你的恋爱对象】这一栏分别highlight了3月23日和4月23日，一下愣住了，耳朵蹭地就红起来。

  


他猛抬头，看到桌边目光盈盈的李帝努，又羞又气地轻拍了他的头，“......我都不要理你了！李帝努大笨蛋！”

  


李帝努开心得眼睛都眯没了，“嗯！只是俊俊一个人的大笨蛋。”

  


**9012** ** 跨国恋**

  


热搜#跨国恋都这么腻歪吗

@密室逃脱其实是一份吃狗粮的兼职

投稿。

本人颜值与此题无关，但不可忽略，满分十分的9分吧（少一分是自谦）。投稿主要想讲一下今天来玩密室逃脱的帅哥三人组。

有一个中国人，有俩韩国人。颜值100分的三位帅哥！有一位如果不说韩语我以为是欧美人了，完全欧美长相好吗！因为我是学城规的，所以如果以美术审美来说，他就是行走的大卫。另一位较高的也很好看，帅得惨绝人寰的那种！还有一位稍微矮点的中国人，长得很漂亮！是那种充满少年感灵气的漂亮，我不会吹什么彩虹屁了，反正就是帅、好看。我有拍照片。以下三个人代称分别是大卫、帅哥、小漂亮。

是这样的，他们解锁其中一扇门的时候，猜拳决定谁去开门。小漂亮输了。小漂亮做了很久的心里建设，另外俩男的一直在笑，应该是鼓励他吧。小漂亮准备去开门的时候，大卫把帅哥护在身后，很A。小漂亮颤颤巍巍地去开门，一个僵尸蹦出来，小漂亮吓得立马扑倒大卫怀里，抓着他衣襟。大卫笑得超开心。嗯？

然后第二扇门，又猜拳，帅哥输了。高能来了。大卫把小漂亮整个抱在怀里，貌似说了一句好可怕我们先走了，竟然就牵着小漂亮走了，等帅哥被僵尸攻击完才过来。

我本来一开始以为大卫和帅哥是一对。结果被全程连体婴一样的大卫和小漂亮亮瞎眼。

所以说第一次猜拳让小漂亮去开门应该是大卫的恶趣味。我好酸。

[图] [图] [图]

评论

@7xxxxxxxx 

某人出来挨打！ [赞3323]

  


@每天都想吃年糕 

看我ID就知道我有多苦。 [赞4423]

  


@娜个人每天都在吃狗粮

在现场。真的很腻。 [赞8813]

  


**新元·寒武纪**

  


  


古栗星帝国皇家军校本届毕业生中，李帝努是本届最强哨兵，没有之一。奇怪的是，他一直配对到没有合适的向导。

  


不是没人去匹配他，而是就算是本校最强的精神向导，在对他进行精神疏导的时候，也常常会溺在他的潜意识层，处于非常危险的状况。于是李帝努一直都是一个人。

  


没有向导的哨兵。

  


上将说，你到战场上去匹配吧。

  


一语成谶。

  


嗜宇星进攻古栗星，大败。军队把战俘全都拉回来。结果当天晚上，包括李帝努在内的所有哨兵都被一股极强的精神力入侵了。李帝努潜意识层被激发防御，与这股精神力缠斗了很久，李帝努心道，这个向导是唯一一个可以招架他潜意识层防御的向导，他得把人留着。

  


于是塑造假象骗过精神向导，让对方以为他也中招了。

  


黄仁俊把战舰舱门打开的时候，看到的就是逆光的李帝努。

  


是神祇，也是恶煞。

  


是敌军，也是命中注定的唯一匹配。

  


黄仁俊在古栗星的日子就是个普通俘虏，每天在监狱里被好吃好喝地招待着。偶尔被要求对李帝努进行精神疏导。偶尔从李帝努的脑海里浏览到最近发生的新闻——嗜宇星进攻古栗星被证明是一场zz迫害。

  


说是信仰崩塌也有点过了，但是他终于决定不再违抗自己的天命。

  


某次帮李帝努进行精神疏导的时候，与他进行了第一次的精神结合。他把李帝努带到自己的潜意识层，引他看最柔软的一面。

  


是以，命中注定的指引终究有道。

自然而然。水到渠成。

  


  


-END-

照亮世界的少年啊，他值得最好的。

  
[● 诺俊](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/%E8%AF%BA%E4%BF%8A)  


  
[评论(7)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e37e520)  
[热度(346)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e37e520)

  


### 评论(7)

### 热度(346)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://prm4323.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://lauv4043.lofter.com/) [超级大降级](https://lauv4043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://lanyong531.lofter.com/) [丧偶](https://lanyong531.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://kongyougongzhuxin.lofter.com/) [real_zoey99](https://kongyougongzhuxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tymeeting.lofter.com/) [Tymee婷](https://tymeeting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wushui897.lofter.com/) [浅野里](https://wushui897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://luricas.lofter.com/) [薛靴靴乐](https://luricas.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://muziyangweiyinuyou.lofter.com/) [木子洋唯一女友](https://muziyangweiyinuyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://72607861.lofter.com/) [吃不吃年糕](https://72607861.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://dashuhetadexiaoheimiao.lofter.com/) [大树和它的小黑喵](https://dashuhetadexiaoheimiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://k-wuwengwuweng.lofter.com/) [k-呜嗡呜嗡](https://k-wuwengwuweng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://k-wuwengwuweng.lofter.com/) [k-呜嗡呜嗡](https://k-wuwengwuweng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://tsunami683.lofter.com/) [tsunami](https://tsunami683.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://2651872940.lofter.com/) [2651872940](https://2651872940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yuyuyuyuri0506.lofter.com/) [YuYuYuYuri_0506](https://yuyuyuyuri0506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://51023824.lofter.com/) [。](https://51023824.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://qianfanguojin549.lofter.com/) [ShimDA](https://qianfanguojin549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://nangualudoutang.lofter.com/) [南瓜绿豆汤](https://nangualudoutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) [小阴险](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xizaosheyu.lofter.com/) [(ง •̀_•́)ง](https://xizaosheyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://mabel440.lofter.com/) [Mabel](https://mabel440.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://kswr4.lofter.com/) [姆旻](https://kswr4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://an-red-bean.lofter.com/) [安红豆子_](https://an-red-bean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://bigvxxx.lofter.com/) [肥头油肠小鱼花](https://bigvxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://zeroappleeee0619.lofter.com/) [zeroappleeee](https://zeroappleeee0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://1401200.lofter.com/) [是时候改个名字了](https://1401200.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://sheshouzhouxiaoer.lofter.com/) [射手周小二](https://sheshouzhouxiaoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://marklee401.lofter.com/) [巢](https://marklee401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yue93105.lofter.com/) [Luffy爱吃肉](https://yue93105.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://jackywengyin.lofter.com/) [Jacky_奣烎](https://jackywengyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://doyouwantsomepororocake.lofter.com/) [o00o0o](https://doyouwantsomepororocake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://sigh3555.lofter.com/) [茶蛋的年糕](https://sigh3555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://sigh3555.lofter.com/) [茶蛋的年糕](https://sigh3555.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://636233333.lofter.com/) [mayu](https://636233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xiaolei112.lofter.com/) [晓蕾](https://xiaolei112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://xunlixunqi.lofter.com/) [勋里勋气](https://xunlixunqi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://xunlixunqi.lofter.com/) [勋里勋气](https://xunlixunqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://0513ding.lofter.com/) [0513_Ding](https://0513ding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://0513ding.lofter.com/) [0513_Ding](https://0513ding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://quan12260116.lofter.com/) [圈_](https://quan12260116.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lovetopgd.lofter.com/) [柿子](https://lovetopgd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://swyf9.lofter.com/) [Blossom_reeze](https://swyf9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://fangxinzonghuofan589.lofter.com/) [芝士和我二选一](https://fangxinzonghuofan589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://kaxi9943.lofter.com/) [卡西](https://kaxi9943.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://xizhendoris367.lofter.com/) [000](https://xizhendoris367.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xizhendoris367.lofter.com/) [000](https://xizhendoris367.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://meixinhaodepada.lofter.com/) [拿卡摩托艇](https://meixinhaodepada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jinyupopo.lofter.com/) [金魚婆婆](https://jinyupopo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://hisaki.lofter.com/) [SHIKIculture](https://hisaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多

[ 上一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e3c49ea)

[ 下一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e2a96f9)

  
© [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp乳制品首席研究员'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
